Gargoyles Pendragon: Prey
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: The Pack has a new Leader, and the hunt has just begun. King Arthur, Griff, and Merlin are their prey.
1. Hunters

**Prey**

 **Previously on Gargoyles…**

 _"Well Ms. Lafayette," he said. "My employee filled me in on the details. Either that was a very well trained owl, or you're exactly what I've been looking for."_

 _"Both, Mr. Xanatos," she said. "I've been aware of your search for a sorcerer for some time…"_

"… _I brought back the Coyote Diamond," Taz replied, tossing the stone into Xanatos's hand. "I know that the tinker toy needs it to think."_

 _"I appreciate it," Xanatos smile. "Now, go join your teammates."_

 _"Do you mean it?" Taz asked._

 _"Welcome to the Ultra-Pack," Xanatos grinned._

 _ **~~From**_ **Fusion** _ **By GregX**_

 **August 7** **th** **, 2000**

 **Eyrie Building**

David Xanatos glanced up from his desk as Owen entered the room. Owen blinked for a moment and then smirked.

"Mr. Xanatos," Owen said, smiling wryly. "Your Three O'Clock is here."

"I don't recall a three o'clock appointment," Xanatos said frowning.

"To be fair," a feminine voice said from behind Xanatos. "It was very last minute."

Xanatos smiled, and turned his chair around to face the speaker.

"Miss Lafayette." Xanatos said. "Always a welcome sight. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Business, not pleasure, this time," Morgana said, smirking back at the goateed man.

"Of course, what did you need?"

"I require use of the Ultra-Pack," she said. "I didn't help you forge them for purely altruistic reasons."

"I thought that might be the case," Xanatos said smiling. "I had Coyote 7.0 commissioned and constructed alongside 6.0, if such an occasion arose."

"My aren't we ever prepared?" Morgana chuckled.

"You helped make the Ultra-Pack," Xanatos said. "They're yours whenever you need them."

"Excellent," she smiled wickedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **August 8th**

 **Knight's Spur**

The London Clan awakened from stone sleep with a massive cacophony of roars that could be heard throughout the estate. Followed instantly by their protestations and loud groans. It was raining. Again. For the fourth night in a row. The gargoyles all quickly began scampering inside the building through whatever entrance they could find, whether the rooftop terrace doors, or nearby windows. The London Clan were not fans of rain.

Immediately, Sir Griff, King Arthur's First Knight shook himself off and turned, immediately making his way down towards the clan library. Leomaris, better known as Liam to his clan-mates, turned to make his way down to the kitchens, when a familiar figure clamped onto his arm.

"Evening Kelps," Liam said. "Wie gehts?"

"Don't you start speaking German at me, Cuz," Kelpie replied. "E'ry night, Griff, King Arthur, Merlin and Fleur hole themselves up in th' Library and don't come out again until sunrise. The been doing it for o'er a year now. Any clue why?"

"No," Liam said, attempting to break away from the Loch Ness gargoyle at the stairs. She clamped down harder and began pulling him towards the Library.

"Kelpie I'm expected in the kitchens," Liam said frowning.

"Bhors doesn't need you e'ery night, Cousin, and I wanna see what the Camelot Lot are up to in there."

"Bhors doesn't need me," Liam affirmed. "Mandy does! She's helping make Indian food again, and she needs a buffer between her mother and Bhors! If I'm not there…"

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself," Kelpie said. "We've got a mystery!"

"Kelpie!" Liam squeaked, but the poor gargoyle cook lacked the upper body strength that his Loch Ness Cousin did, and she dragged him down the hallway.

"Come on Kelps, this isn't funny," Liam muttered.

Kelpie swung the door to the Clan Library open dramatically and yelled "Ah-HA!"

Griff, Fleur, and Arthur looked up from the conference table in mild surprise. Merlin sat cross-legged in an easy chair in the corner, murmuring under his breath. His eyes never opened.

"Can I go now?" Liam demanded.

Griff cocked an eyebrow ridge at the two young gargoyles.

"She wants to know what you lot are up too," Liam explained. "Because she's nosy."

"More…Curious," Kelpie admitted.

"Nothing wrong with curiosity, milady," Arthur said.

"Your Majesty," Griff interjected.

"We know that none of your clan has anything to do with the Illuminati," Arthur said.

"The super-secret cabal of Immortals trying to take over the world?" Kelpie said excitedly.

"That's the one," Griff said.

"You're planning to take them down!" Kelpie said. "And its probably a lot of work right!? Because they practically built modern civilization!"

"Something like that," Fleur said. "But yes. We are…working on a plan."

"Can we help?" Kelpie asked.

"Can I GO?!" Liam demanded. "Dinner won't cook itself!"

"BLAST!" Merlin said, his eyes snapping open and slamming his fists down on the armrests.

"Did we disturb you teacher?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Merlin asked. "Oh. No. I was Astral Projecting. Hoping that I could find my stolen magicks on the Astral Plane, but in my current state, I simply lack the range truly necessary to find my power."

"Why don't you use the Circle of Standing Stones to boost your power?" Liam asked.

Merlin blinked. "The what?"

"Our clan didn't chose this location by chance," Griff said. "We built _Knight's Spur_ here because our ancestors found the ruins of an old Henge and decided to build our rookery near it."

"The stones serve as magical capacitors, storing magical energy. We use it to train each generation of Clan Sorcerers. Helps them focus, as well as boost their power when necessary. I'm fairly sure that Una is training Lunette and Nix out there right now," Liam added.

"In this storm?" Fleur asked looking out the window.

"Una's not known to cancel Magic Lessons just because of weather," Griff commented. "Old Pog trained her in the rain."

"The weather might actually boost certain forms of Magic," Merlin said. "Might I…"

"I'll take you to the circle," Liam said rolling his eyes. "Mandy is gonna eat me alive for this."

Liam, Kelpie, and Merlin exited the Library.

Fleur, Griff, and Arthur remained quiet for a moment.

"I think I'll just," Griff said, standing up.

"Keep an eye on Merlin?" Fleur asked amusedly. "You're rather transparent Griff. You've not gotten along since…"

"Since he went mad at Camelot," Griff said. "I know that was a spell…But…"

He glanced after the wizard and the younger gargoyles. Then he glanced at Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "It is my wish that you both would put aside your differences. But I am resigned to the fact that…"

"Some people just don't gell?" Fleur suggested.

Griff turned and shot down the hall after Liam, Kelpie, and Merlin.

Arthur fidgeted with a mechanical pencil on the table for a moment, before snapping it in half.

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"Both Merlin and Griff did swear loyalty to you, Arthur," Fleur commented. "You are their King. By choice, rather than Fate this time. I think that perhaps…"

"That I should be more decisive?" Arthur said.

"I don't presume to advise," Fleur said. "That is supposed to be Merlin's job. But from what I've observed, you don't wish to upset either Merlin or Griff, and so you are remaining out their personal conflict. But…it is only escalating. I do not believe that inaction is the correct course here."

Arthur rubbed his temples. He sighed heavily and then got up. Fleur smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Fulminos Venite!"_ Lunette yelled.

She stood in the center of a circle of standing stones, none more than a foot high in size. There were sixteen stones total, and the ring was about 30 feet in diameter. The stones glowed blue and energy arched from them into Lunette's horn. She held her right talon up and a ball of electricity formed above her finger. She pointed at a nearby tree and lighting arced out from the ball and struck the tree, crackling wildly in the rain.

"Excellent shot Miss Lunette," Merlin commented.

Lunette squeaked in surprise.

"Master Merlin," She said, bowing respectfully.

"Master?" Merlin cocked an eyebrow ridge.

"Old Pog insists that we address all accomplished sorcerers as 'Master'," Lunette said.

"Ah…Well, I wouldn't particularly consider myself accomplished at the moment, since I lack most of my magic," Merlin replied.

"You are still accomplished, Master," Lunette said. "Even if you are currently incapacitated."

"Fair enough," Merlin said. "I was wondering if I might borrow your training circle. Where is your teacher?"

Lunette rolled her eyes. "Nix hates the rain, and went and hid after we woke up. Una's inside trying to find her."

"Your clan has made good use of these stones," Merlin said, bending down and placing a hand on the largest stone in the circle. It glowed slightly to his touch. "You've been training in them for centuries I'd imagine."

"For as long as I can remember," Griff said, swooping down and landing next to Lunette. Merlin scowled at the gargoyle knight.

"Our clan's first rookery was supposedly just beneath the stones," Griff said. "If the clan stories are true."

"Oh clever," Merlin said. "Charge the stones up with New Life energy. These could definitely boost the range of my scrying."

Lunette shrugged. "I don't object to taking a break."

She walked over to a cooler between two of the stones, and pulled out a bottle of tea with the Nightstone's Logo on it. She offered one to King Arthur as he joined the group, holding an umbrella over the young gargoyle.

Griff placed a talon on Lunette's shoulder. "Merlin was right by the way, your technique was excellent. You're a better shot than Una was at your age."

Lunette beamed brightly.

"Great!" Liam said. "I'm going inside now!"

"Hang about," Kelpie said, still locked onto Liam's arm, preventing the gargoyle from going anywhere. "Don't you want to see this?"

Merlin walked to the center of the circle and sat down, cross-legged, resting his staff on his lap. The circle of standing stones began to glow blue.

"What I want," Liam said. "Is to not get yelled at by Mandy or Bhors for not being down in the kitchens, Please Kelpie."

"You need to improve your sense of adventure you know," Kelpie said.

"I don't need-," Liam started to say, but then the words died on his tongue. The stones had suddenly turned red.

"Oh that's not good," Lunette said.

Merlin's eyes suddenly snapped open and he gasped for breath. Arcs of red lightning suddenly formed a dome around the circle, trapping Merlin, Lunette, Arthur, Griff, Liam and Kelpie inside the dome.

"Crap we got to-," Kelpie scrambled to get out of the circle.

"Stop!" Lunette, Griff, and Liam yelled at the same time.

"Don't cross the lines of power," Liam said yanking Kelpie back. "Unless you want to explode.'

"What about the cooler?" Kelpie asked, pointing at the small container, which was halfway in, halfway out of the dome.

"Oh that's not good," Lunette repeated.

"Teacher, what happened?" Arthur demanded of the wizard, who was laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"I found my magic, but there was some kind of…trap," Merlin wheezed. The stones began to glow brighter.

"What kind of Trap?" Griff demanded. Suddenly, the arcs of lightning glowed so brightly that none of those within the dome could see out of it, and then abruptly, the lightning dome vanished.

Instantly water caved in on the dome slamming onto everyone within it. Kelpie and Liam had enough instinct to suck in a deep breath just as the water crashed down on them. Kelpie surged forward, more at ease in the water than any of them, and grabbed Lunette, helping the young gargoyle towards the surface of the water.

Liam had grabbed a hold of Arthur and Griff, and was guiding them towards the surface as well. Merlin's eyes glowed blue and he transformed into a massive blue salmon, swimming after them.

The group breached the surface, noticing right away that something was wrong. Obviously they were no longer in the forest behind _Knight's Spur_ but this was definitely a shock. They appeared to be in the middle of a large lake. The sky was overcast, but very bright, brighter than Griff had ever seen it before.

"Is that what I think it is," Griff said pointing at a glowing ball behind one of the clouds.

"Oh bugger," Lunette said. There was a sound like grinding gravel, and Arthur could only watch in horror as Griff, Liam, Lunette, and Kelpie's faces turned gray and sank beneath the waves.

Arthur looked around wildly for Merlin, but couldn't see the wizard. The only thing he spotted was half of the cooler floating nearby.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur began swimming for the nearest shore as fast as he could. It took him almost fifteen minutes, but he managed to drag himself out of the water and onto the shores of a park.

A moment later a large blue salmon surfaced next to him, its eyes glowed and he transformed back into Merlin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **August 8th**

 **Mandeville, Louisiana**

Griff, Liam, Lunette, and Kelpie swam staggered onto the same lakeshore park that Arthur and Merlin had six hours later. Lunette and Griff still coughing and sputtering out water from their lungs.

Griff noticed Arthur and Merlin approaching them. His eyes glowed and he approached Merlin accusingly.

"What did you DO, wizard?" Griff demanded.

Merlin looked down ashamed. "I was careless. I triggered a magical trap. Designed to trigger should anyone attempt to scry for my magic."

"That doesn't make it his fault, Griff," Lunette said quietly. "It just makes him as much a victim as any of us."

"Where ARE we?" Griff said. "I assume we shifted time zones."

"We are in a town called Mandeville, Louisiana in the United States," Arthur said. "The lake we fell in is called Ponchartrain."

"Wait…" Liam said. "Lake…Ponchartrain. Really?"

"How exactly did we get here?" Griff asked.

"I'm not really sure," Merlin admitted. "When the trap triggered it attempted to kill me by creating a magical feedback loop. My only option was to channel the magic into the standing stones, which triggered some sort of transportation spell. It moved us to another circle of standing stones underneath the lake."

"Logically though," Lunette said. "Since you were scrying for your powers…We might actually be close to your powers."

"I…That actually hadn't occurred to me," Merlin said in surprise.

"Does Una know where we are?" Griff asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. "I contacted her as soon as I was able. I'm afraid that the lakewater destroyed my LexPhone. I was forced to use a payphone."

Griff suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out his own LexPhone. He groaned loudly. "Staggers _just_ sent us those."

"Yes," Arthur agree. "I feel miserable that we've already ruined his gift after only a few days."

"But we're really at Lake Ponchartrain?" Liam asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, frowning. "Why?"

"Because if this is Lake Ponchartrain," Liam said, and pointed out over the lake to a city lit up across the way. "Then that's New Orleans. I've always dreamed of visiting New Orleans…The food, the culture, the food. I know I said food twice but you don't understand, the food of that city…it's what inspires me in the kitchen. It's…"

"Liam," Griff said, frowning. "You can't exactly walk into a restaurant. I'm sorry but even if that is New Orleans, there's no point in you…"

Merlin cleared his throat. Griff paused and glanced over at the wizard.

"This is my fault. The least I can do is try and make up for it," Merlin said. He reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out three jewels, one amber, one topaz, and one opal, all strung on chords.

"Una made me make glamour charms to prevent my skills from rusting," Merlin said. "I hated every moment of it…But…"

Liam looked at Griff pleadingly.

"You don't have any money!" Griff said. "They're not just going to give you food, you know."

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a small debit card. "He can purchase food with this. Merlin and I used it a few hours ago for our own dinners. It's connected to my Swiss bank account that Fleur set up for me."

Griff sighed in defeat. "All right. But be careful!"

"YES!" Liam yelped.

"I regret this already," Griff said.

"I've got three glamour charms," Merlin said.

"Dibs!" Kelpie said, snatching up the topaz charm.

Griff sighed.

"Lunette…please keep an eye on those two," he said. Lunette side-eyed Kelpie and Liam, and then nodded, taking the opal charm from Merlin.

"We'll meet in the French Quarter," Liam said, "An hour before sunrise, okay?"

"That's fine," Griff said absently.

The three gargoyles quickly climbed up a nearby lighthouse and began gliding towards the city.

"Now," Griff said turning back towards Arthur. "About getting home?"

"I contacted Macbeth," Arthur said. "Unfortunately he's not in a position to come get us. On his book tour, and he can't break that commitment. Goliath's clan is willing to take us in until Macbeth's book tour ends, but that still leaves the matter of actually getting to New York. It's quite a distance from here."

"There's also another matter," Merlin said.

"What's that?" Griff asked.

"I just did a low impact scry," Merlin said. "So as to not trigger that trap again. Lunette was right. My power. My magic. It's somewhere in that city."

Griff glanced over at the city, then looked at Arthur, who nodded.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to find it," Griff said.

"And quite likely, with it, Nimue herself," Arthur said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **August 8th**

 **New Orleans**

Madam Serena sat at her table, examining her Tarot decks. She didn't look up when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry," Madam Serena said. "All readings are by appointment only."

"How far in advance does one have to make an appointment, dear Nimue?" Morgana asked mockingly.

Madame Serena's eyes widened as she looked up to see Morgana leaning against the doorframe.

Instantly she bolted, attempting to run for the back exit, only to be stopped by a giant black and gold robot blocking her rear entrance.

"Ah-ah-ah," Coyote said. "We may not have an appointment, but you're not going to skip out on us just for that."

Madam Serena glanced back at the robot, and then towards Morgana.

"Morgana le Fay," she said. "What you brings you to the Crescent City?"

"Oh I think you know, dear sweet Nimue," Morgana said. "Your lover is awakened and escaped."

Serena paled. "No he's not."

"Really?" Morgana said, casually looking at her fingernails. "Then he couldn't possibly have triggered my trap at Camelot, designed specifically to drive him mad."

"T-trap?" Serena said.

"And he couldn't possibly have triggered the spell I placed on you," Morgana said. "Designed to activate when he was physically close to you location…As he is now."

"He's not interested in me," Nimue said. "He just wants his powers back."

"Oh I'm sure he's still interested in you, my dear," Morgana said, walking over to the table and picking up the Tarot deck with the icon of a falcon on the back of it. "But either way…I have my bait."

Without warning, Serena snapped the top card off of the tarot deck. It glowed and surrounded her with blue light. A split second later a kestrel was standing where Serena was and shot past her out through the open door.

"Should we pursue?" Coyote asked.

"No it's fine, dear," Morgana said looking at the rest of the deck. "He's close. I can sense it. He'll come for his magic. Why hunt the rabbit, when we can make him come to us?"

 _To be continued…_


	2. Hunted

**August 8th**

 **New Orleans**

Griff held onto Arthur as they glided into the city. Merlin flew just ahead of them in the form of an Owl. Eventually the owl came to a landing in front of a small shop labeled _Madam Serena's_. He glowed and transformed back into Merlin. Merlin staggered slightly and the glowing orb at the end of his staff flickered.

"Almost out of reserve magic," Merlin said, his voice slurring the words ever so slightly. Arthur and Griff exchanged a glance, communicating silently. Arthur began making his way towards a nearby alley.

"Arthur's going round back," Griff said, pulling out his Lightning Gun. "You and I will go in the front."

Merlin grunted in agreement, and the two of them entered the shop. Griff reached over automatically and flicked the light switch by the door. It remained dark.

"We this seems trappish," Griff muttered.

"That is not a word," Merlin replied.

"No," said a voice that immediately sounded to Griff like that of Goliath's landlord, David Xanatos. "But it _is_ accurate."

A screen flickered on illuminating the room with an eerie blue light. Griff squinted, recognizing the half-human half-robotic face on the view screen

"Coyote," Griff said, taking aim.

"Coyote Seven-Point-Oh," the Robot corrected. The body was more humanoid that the 5.0 robot that Griff encountered in London. But bulky, built like a linebacker, but with no head. The robot's torso looked like one giant canine head, with glowing red eyes in it's pectoral area, and pointed sweptback 'ears' come up the shoulders. The robot's abdomen contained the view screen with the Coyote icon, resting inside the jaws of the canine head that made up the upper body.

The legs were actually thin and lanky looking; Griff immediately noticed that the bot was top-heavy.

"There," Merlin whispered to Griff. "The deck of cards on the table. "

Griff fired his lightning gun at the robot. Immediately the abdominal jaws slammed shut, protecting the view screen. A smaller coyote head with view screen in its jaws popped out of the top and the robot fell onto all fours. The electrical discharge had no effect.

"Nice," Coyote said. "My turn yet?"

Electricity discharged towards Griff from the robot's 'torso-ears', striking Griff, and knocking the gargoyle back. Merlin lunged for the deck of cards, but Coyote swatted him away effortlessly.

Griff growled, his eyes igniting, he leapt onto the robot's torso, attempting to dig his claws into its chassis. Instead his talons scrabbled wildly and slid off as the face on the view screen smirked.

"Sorry," Coyote said. "I'm gargoyle-proof. Too many claws ripping into my chassis."

"Good to know," Griff said.

"Mystical Cards, hear my plea," Merlin said, holding his staff towards the deck "Fill me with your energy!"

Blue lightning arced out from the deck and into Merlin's staff.

"AAAAAGGGGGH!" The wizard suddenly yelped in pain. Griff immediately darted over and caught him.

"Very clever," Merlin said. "Tainting the deck. Admittedly well played, Morgana."

"Oh after all this time, you still remember me," Morgana said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Morgana le Fay," Griff whispered.

"A gargoyle of the London Clan," Morgana said. "Surprising. But we need not be enemies gargoyle. Just let me kill the wizard, and I'll let you go."

"Sorry," Griff said. "I can't stand the wizard, but I really don't want to let you kill him either."

"Stick close, Sir Griff," Merlin said. "Where is the rest of my power, Morgana?"

Morgana held up a half a deck of cards. She smirked as the cards suddenly burned up into ashes in her hand.

"No…" Merlin whispered.

"I imagine it's going to take you decades to get that back," Morgana said. "Unfortunately, you don't have that. Coyote kill the wizard. Don't kill the gargoyle if you don't have to, but I leave that to your discretion."

Griff pulled out his Lightning Gun.

"Didn't we already establish that that won't work on me?" Coyote asked, lumbering forward like a giant mechanical gorilla.

Griff pointed the weapon at the ceiling and fired. Instantly wood and plaster collapsed down on him, the entire parlor collapsing around them as Griff grabbed Merlin and they tumbled backwards through the door.

"That's not going to hold them, what happened in there?" Griff demanded.

"Morgana used the deck of cards that Nimue had been storing my power in as bait," Merlin said. She took half of the cards and replaced them with a half-deck with her own magic, which is similar to mine because of the nature of our relationship. It fooled me, so when I tried to take in my own power, I got the half that was there…and a big ole helping of magic tainted by Morgana as well. It won't kill me…but it will make me wish I was dead."

"But you can use magic now?" Griff asked. "I mean…Real magic."

"Not at full strength, but yes," Merlin said. "Though thanks to Morgana it's going to hurt to cast anything big."

"You've been shape shifting," Griff said. "Can't you turn into a T. rex and smash the bloody robot?"

"I couldn't turn into a T. rex even if I wanted to," Merlin said. "And don't you cite the time I was under that spell Morgana left us at Camelot, it doesn't count I was using her powers."

"The Third Race can change forms as easily as you or I might change clothes," Merlin said. "Being Oberon's son grants me the power to shape shift as well, but my human nature holds me back somewhat. To continue the clothing metaphor, I can change my clothes, but I also have to sew them first, to make them myself. So forms that I know well, forms I've studied, the Salmon, the Owl, the Stag, the Wolf, the Bear, the Squirrel, and of course the merlin; those forms are easy to assume, and took little to no effort. To become something else would take weeks of studying the animal."

"So no T. rex," Griff said.

"Not as such, no," Merlin replied.

The street suddenly filled with mist around them, and Griff and Merlin heard a cackling sound.

"Mmm," a voice said. "Smells like…Gargoyle blood. Yummy."

"Really?" Another voice said. "A gargoyle. Maybe tonight will be fun after all.

"Hyena, Wolf, please," an Australian brogue interjected. "Eyes on the prize. The boss lady wants the old man dead. _Then_ we can play with his friend."

"He's really more of an acquaintance," Merlin said.

The mist suddenly coalesced into a cybernetic woman with pale skin and glowing red eyes.

A hairy beast with the head of a wolf stood to her left, on her right a man in orange striped armor, two armored thylacines at his side.

"No T. rex?" Griff asked again.

"I can provide a different distraction," Merlin said. "But it's going to be rather…Indiscriminant. A spell I penned for the _Grimorum._ Mortal Magic, and less painful than my Obertai Magic right now.

"I'll take anything about now," Griff said.

" _Pluvia tellum ex polus!"_ Merlin yelled. Instantly red colored arrows of magical energy began whizzing out of the sky. One of them struck Wolf and he roared in pain.

Two more bounced off of the Tasmanian Tiger's armor. "Strewth, now I see why she wanted us to kill 'im."

"Run!" Merlin yelled.

Griff and Merlin spun around and began to run away from the Ultra Pack as more arrows fell around them.

"Going somewhere," A laughing voice said, as suddenly two streetlights rusted and fell over in their path. A nine-foot tall cyborg with the head of a jackal stepped out into the street in their path.

"ENOUGH!" Morgana yelled. The arrows fizzled out of existence as she and Coyote came out of the shop.

"It's over Merlin," Morgana said. "Time to die!"

Her eyes glowed green and a wave of black lighting launched from her fingertips, stopping mere feet from where Merlin and Griff were standing, the energy flowed into Excalibur's scabbard as the back draft blew his cloak off.

Morgana's face suddenly went pale and she dropped her hands.

"No…it isn't possible," she said. "The wizard casts an illusion."

"Hello sister," Arthur said. "What is it they say? 'Long time no see?"

"Sister?" The Tasmanian Tiger chuckled. "Now it's getting interesting."

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED EARLY!" Morgana demanded. "By two hundred years!"

"I already received this lecture from Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Morgana stamped her foot angrily, considering her options.

"You had the Mantle on hand when we were transported?" Merlin wondered, picking the cloak up with his staff.

"He keeps it folded up in one of his trench coat pockets," Griff said. "Just in case."

"You never went around to the back of the shop," Merlin realized. "You just went to the alley and donned your mantle, becoming invisible."

"A tactic that won't work again, Arthur," Morgana snarled. "The Ultra-Pack can smell you all."

"Your orders?" Coyote demanded.

Morgana looked seriously annoyed for a moment. "Kill the wizard. I don't care about the gargoyle. If anyone hurts my baby brother then I strip them of their powers."

Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena visibly winced and took a noticeable step away from Morgana.

" _Mists of Avalon heed my call,_ " Merlin said. " _Obscure the path so we'll not fall."_

The wizard doubled over in pain as a massive fog erupted from his staff, filling the street.

" _Ventusmottem_!" Morgana yelled, and a gust of wind dissipated the fog. She looked around wildly. Then let out a sharp whistle.

Eight black colored hawks with red markings on their wings dove out of the sky, flying down and landing of the shoulders or heads of Morgana and each of the members of the Ultra-Pack.

"These are Harris Hawks," Morgana said. "The only Hawks in the world who hunt in packs. And I'm bonding them to you. Each of you gets one, and you can control them with your mind, and have them do your bidding. But the bond is two way. If something happens to your raptors, then it will hurt you as well."

Morgana held up her hand and her eyes glowed green. The Tasmanian Tiger, Hyena, Jackal, Wolf, and the two Thylacines, plus each of the Harris Hawks eyes all glowed green as well.

"Find that wizard, and tear him to shreds!" Morgana yelled.

"What if your brother interferes?" Taz asked.

"Then incapacitate him, but do not hurt him. I mean it!" Morgana said.

"Got it," Jackal said pointing at a nearby tree, a blast of energy reduced it to a sapling. "A kid isn't much of a threat, and my powers wear off anyway. I'm the best one to incapacitate him."

"Just don't make him too young, brother," Hyena said. "I won't go back to the way I was!"

"Neither will I," Jackal said.

The Harris Hawks took to the sky, while the Ultra-Pack shot forward on the ground, spreading out to find their quarry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **August 9th**

 **New Orleans**

Griff and Merlin, who was in the form of an owl, landed in Jackson Square, a few hundred feet from St. Louis Cathedral. The clock on the Cathedral Chimed the hour.

The Owl glowed and shifted back into Merlin.

"We're in serious trouble," Griff said. "Staggers and Lexington warned me about the Ultra-Pack when the sent us the LexPhones."

"We do appear to be out matched," Arthur said, sighing heavily, removing the mantle.

"It's me she wants," Merlin said quietly. "No one else needs to be hurt to protecting me."

"That is so not happening," Griff said. "You're not my favorite person in the World, Merlin. But I am a knight of the round table, and that bloody means something to me. I will die myself before I let that lot kill you."

"I can arrange that, Gargoyle," Morgana said, a jet black hawk dove out of the sky and transformed into Morgana before them. "But it really isn't worth it. He's not worth it."

"He is to me," Arthur said, stepping between Merlin and Morgana.

"He's really not!" Morgana protested. "Don't you see, brother, he's the source of your problems, not the solution. The sooner you're out of his influence…"

"Spare me, Morgana," Arthur said. "You've sung this song before, and it fell just as flat then. And Merlin never attempted to use sorcery to usurp my throne, _sister._ "

"It was necessary," Morgana demanded. "But you've always been blind when it comes to him brother. But my Ultra-Pack will teach you."

Coyote, Tasmanian Tiger and his Thylacines, Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf all stepped out of the shadows surrounding Arthur, Merlin, and Griff.

Griff pulled out his lightning gun as Arthur drew his blade.

"It was an honor to fight for you, your majesty," Griff said.

"The honor was mine, Sir Griff, in having you as my knight," Arthur said.

"I'm all for noble death and all," a voice said from behind the Ultra-Pack. Morgana glanced over and saw a trio of teenagers holding takeout bags from several New Orleans restaurants. "But pointless noble death? Never."

"Who do you think you are to interfere?" Morgana demanded. The three teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"Ugh, Hullo Lunette," the girl said smacking her forehead. "Glamour Charms. Knew I forgot something."

Lunette, Liam, and Kelpie removed their glamour charms and tossed them onto a park bench with their takeout.

"Let's even those odds, shall we?" Lunette said. " _Fulminos Venite!"_

Lightning arced out of a holly wood wand and struck Hyena, rocking her back and short circuiting her cybernetic parts.

Liam and Kelpie's eyes lit up and the London/Loch Ness Gargoyles lunged forward and tackled the Tazmanian Tiger and Wolf.

Instantly Arthur lunged at Coyote, Excalibur cleaved the robot in half like he was made of butter. Griff began firing his Lightning Gun at Jackal as Arthur turned his attention to Hyena.

"No!" Morgan screeched. "Pests! Nuisances. I will not be denied my veng-."

Merlin was suddenly pressed up into Morgana's face.

"I just realized," Merlin said. "You threatened to take their powers away. That's a very good stick for loose canons like these. But if you've got a failsafe…Then it can be exploited."

Morgana realized her error and attempted to escape but Merlin pressed his staff against her forehead. _"Reveal!"_

Merlin then staggered back, smirking, and slammed his staff into the ground. A wave of blue magic pulsed outward and slammed into the Ultra-Pack. Taz's Armor immediately shorted out.

Jackal and Wolf cried out in pain as their bodies shrank and their transformations dissipated.

"No!" Jackal yelled as his Egyptian god like features vanished.

Hyena gasped, reaching up to her fangs as they melted away into human teeth.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as Arthur smacked her on the head with his scabbard.

"Curse you wizard!" Morgana screamed. "You will die!" she looked around at the de-powered Ultra-Pack.

She scowled and snapped her fingers. Green rings appeared around their abdomens and split apart, Morgana and the Ultra-Pack vanished.

"Gawwwww," Merlin gasped, stumbling to the ground. Arthur and Griff were immediately at his side.

"That hurt a great deal more than I let on," Merlin said.

"No more big magic," Arthur said. "That's your king's orders."

"Yes your majesty," Merlin said. "As she said…It will be decades before I'm fully powered again."

"I take some consolation in the fact that we broke the Ultra-Pack today," Griff said. "They won't be bothering us or Goliath's Clan again."

"If you have enough strength to cast another glamour for Griff," Lunette said. "It looks like Café Dumont is opening up."

"Their beignets are world famous," Liam said. "Anyone want beignets for breakfast?"

"I don't know what that is," Merlin said. "But it sounds nice. But I couldn't glamour a butterfly right now."

"That's all right," Arthur said handing Griff his mantle. "There are alternatives."

"All right," Griff said. "Let's try these beignet thingies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **August 10th**

 **Central Park, New York**

"Please, please," Wolf pleaded.

"You've got to give us back our powers," Jackal begged. "We're so…weak."

"You were weak before," Morgana said. "You couldn't even take on an old man with his strength cleaved in half. I am so very, very, disappointed in you."

Mist formed behind Morgana and a castle appeared in the park. A figure in a green hood exited the castle and approached Morgana, holding a spear.

"I hope you know what this means," Duval demanded, handing the spear to her,

"I do," Morgana said. "It means that I owe YOU a favor."

She turned and glared at Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf. "I hate owing favors."

"We'll make sure that it's worth it," Jackal promised. "Just please…"

Morgana waved the Spear of Destiny, and a wave of magic flowed over Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf, instantly their transformations returned, and their powers were restored.

"I think that this is better than before," Jackal said. "I'm not at Avatar levels, but, my range is definitely improved."

"Good," Morgana said, handing the spear back to Duval. "The Spear's magic is potent and powerful. Now it's the only thing capable of removing your transformations. Fail me again and I will owe Duval a second favor for its use, and you will never have powers again."

Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf all nodded eagerly.

"Next time you have a chance to kill that wizard," Morgana said. "You had better."

 **Never the End…**


	3. End Credits

With the voice talents of

 **Neil Dickson- Griff**

 **John St. Ryan- King Arthur Pendragon**

 **Peter Capaldi- Merlin**

 **Rhona Mitra-Fleur**

 **Andrew Lee-Potts- Liam/Leomaris**

 **Karen Gillan- Kelpie**

 **Georgie Henley- Lunette**

 **Catherine Tate- Morgana le Fay**

 **Kate Higgens—Madam Serena/Nimue**

 **Jonathan Frakes- Xanatos, Coyote 7.0**

 **Steve Blum- The Tasmanian Tiger**

 **Clancy Brown- Wolf**

 **Matt Frewer- Jackal**

 **Cree Summer- Hyena**

 **Frank Welker- Benjamin, Natasha, Harris Hawks Gwrlais,**

 **Eddie Marsan- Duval**

 **Check out the latest fics from Masterdramon; The Island, also part of the Age of Gargoyles continuity.**

 **Check out the latest fics from Algernon84: Bad Blood, also part of the Age of Gargoyles Continuity**

 **Check out the latest fics from GregX: Aftermath, Also part of the Age of Gargoyles Continuity.**


End file.
